


What shall I do with you?

by theArcane



Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Eve Polastri, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Eve Polastri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Finale, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eve Polastri, Vaginal Fingering, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Villanelle teases Eve in public and Eve decides to punish her for it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	What shall I do with you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned into a dom/sub think but it was fun to write ✨

"And then that's when I came back to find- _Ah!_ "

"Eve, is everything okay?" Carolyn's concerned face brought Eve back to earth.

"Yeah, just, um, just bit my tongue."

Geraldine said "Hurry now. I want to hear what happened after."

Eve threw a daggered look towards Villanelle, sitting by her side, because she had just slipped her finger between her legs under the table and brushed it against her panties, causing her to gasp in the middle of her story.

It was a Sunday evening and they had gone out for dinner with their Carolyn and Geraldine. They often met like this. 

"Um, so where was I?"

"You were saying you came back home and saw something?" Villanelle said, smirking.

Eve raised her eyebrows at her implying, _you're so dead_ and started speaking again. "So yeah I came back to find Kenny and Elena entangled in a wide mess of limbs and when they saw me, Elena literally pushed him off him and Kenny just- _you won't believe this!_ \- he was so embarrassed, that he just ran away."

Their table busted in laughter. Eve could see a tinge of sadness in Carolyn's eyes. She knew that the old woman liked listening to Kenny's memories, even though it hurt her.

"No wonder she left after that." Geraldine said, between fits of laughter.

"Was that the only reason?" Villanelle said in her dark mysterious voice. The table fell silent for a moment but then laughter erupted again.

Eve smiled at Villanelle. She knew socializing wasn't easy for her, especially with someone who used to work in MI6, but she understood Eve's need to meet with Carolyn and Geraldine every now and then to keep the memory of Kenny alive.

_Damn, she wanted to reach home as soon as possible._

As if reading her mind, Villanelle called for the waiter and asked for the cheque. She had removed her hand from her legs thankfully. But the throbbing in between her legs had already started. She smirked at her girlfriend, warning her to get ready.

***

As soon as they entered their apartment, Eve grabbed Villanelle's wrist in her hand, twisted it behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"You were being very naughty during dinner, weren't you?" She whispered in her ear.

"As if you didn't like it." Villanelle brushed her fingers against Eve's crotch.

Eve pulled them back and shoved Villanelle into the wall again. Villanelle moaned.

"You are testing me."

"Yeah, _no shit_." Her voice came muffled against the wall.

Eve grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Why are you so disobedient, Oksana?"

"Because I love seeing you in this form."

Eve sighed and took a step back.

"Strip."

Villanelle didn't need to be told a second time. She literally clawed at her clothes and soon everything was lying beside her feet.

"Bedroom."

Eve followed her naked girlfriend in their bedroom. Once they entered, Eve asked her to stand by the bed, hands clasped behind her back.

She came behind her and softly grabbed her ass cheeks. "Would you like me to paint it?"

Villanelle smiled. "I'll take whatever you offer."

"Or maybe I should whip this pussy." She inserted a finger inside, making Villanelle gasp. She pushed it deeper, feeling the wetness inside.

"Or maybe I should clamp these nipples." She pinched a nipple harshly. "Given how sensitive they are."

Villanelle threw her head back against Eve's shoulder. "Empty threats." She challenged.

Eve stepped back, removing her fingers, leaving Villanelle cold.

"Maybe I will just get myself off. Have you on your knees in front of me with your hands tied behind your back. It'll be such a pretty sight, to see you writhe and moan unable to touch me _or_ yourself."

Villanelle shuddered. "Eve, _please_."

"Wait here." She commanded. She walked to the other side of the room, to reach her drawers. She hunted through them looking for the things she needed. When she found them, she walked over to her girlfriend.

She took her wrists and tied them together with a silk satin ribbon. Then she said, "On your knees."

Villanelle complied and knelt in front of the bed. Eve switched on the dildo she'd just brought and set it on the floor behind her. She lifted up her dress and sat down on the bed, right in front of her girlfriend.

"Panties." She commanded.

Villanelle immediately caught the hem of her panties between her teeth and slid it off as Eve raised her hips to help her. Her vagina was in front of Villanelle's face.

Eve grabbed her hair and forced her to look her in the eyes."Now here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna fuck yourself on the dildo behind you on the highest setting while sucking me off the same time. But if you come before me, you will not be allowed to come again for a week. Is that clear? "

Villanelle nodded, her eyes a perfect mix of fear and arousal. _Who was Eve kidding?_ There was only arousal in those eyes. She was never afraid of anything.

"Good. Sit down on the dildo."

Villanelle glanced behind her back and shifted herself. It took her some time to set herself up on the device, with her hands tied back, but she eventually managed. Besides, it wasn't a new thing for her.

When she was set, Eve again grabbed her hair and forced her face between her legs. She begin her work as soon as her tongue touched Eve's lips. She immediately thrusted it inside and twisted it. Eve moaned and her grip on her hair tightened. Villanelle's head bobbed up and down as her very skillful tongue touched all of Eve's sensitive parts. She was an expert at eating pussies, after all. Her hair brushed the inside of Eve's thighs, making her more sensitive to every stimulation. And as much as she wanted to punish Villanelle, she knew she wouldn't last long. And when Villanelle thrusted her tongue against her clitoris, she finally came undone. Villanelle obediently licked her pussy clean.

She followed her soon after and soon they were both panting.

Eve looked down at Villanelle, her cheeks the familiar color of scarlet, which always happened after her orgasm. She caressed her face gently and said, "Come here."

Villanelle lifted herself off the ground and sat down on Eve's lap. Eve opened the ties of her hands.

"How did I get off faster on your tongue than you did on a full power dildo?"

"I have skills." She snuggled on Eve's chest. "You should appreciate them more."

Eve laid back, with Villanelle on top of her.

"I'm gonna make you show off your skills more from now on I promise."

"Mm." Villanelle said sleepily.

"Are you tired?" Eve gently ran her hands through her hair.

"No. You just make a very good pillow."

Eve laughed. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight love."

A feeling of bliss washed over Eve. They've never said the word _love_ to each other before. She had definitely never expected to hear it from Villanelle's mouth. They were not like normal couples, never will be. But for Eve, this was enough. More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments of you liked it!! :))


End file.
